La Mia Vendetta contro Gremory
by Thegamedragon
Summary: Issei Hyoudou perdió a sus padres a manos de los Gremory. Después de ocho años regresa siendo un mercenario, perteneciente a Khaos Brigade y ha formado su propio equipo con un solo objetivo que cumplir. Vengar todo aquello que los Gremory le arrebataron..."¡No descansaré hasta ver su cabeza del color de su cabello!"


Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales.

Categoría M, solo para mayores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

Bueno, sin más interrupciones...

Disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

— Conversaciones. —

—'' Pensamientos''—

— _Flashbacks_ —

— _*Hologramas, llamadas telefónicas*_ —

—[Ddraig]—

* * *

 **\- Vendetta contro Gremory-**

* * *

Capitulo cero: **[Prologo]**

* * *

Hay personas que no deberían tener poder en este mundo.

— Ise!—

Hay personas que deberían pudrirse en la misma miseria por sus acciones.

— ¡Eh! aguanta, idiota!—

Hay personas que no merecen una familia.

—¡Por favor! Ise...por lo que más quieras...no nos dejes... —

Y hay personas como yo...que no debieron nacer en este mundo.

—[¡Aibou!]—

* * *

Morder el suelo casi nunca fue mi estilo.

Quedarme sin hacer nada tampoco.

No me gusta perder.

No me gusta que las personas me arrebaten lo que más aprecio en mi vida.

Me disgusta el pensar que hay gente...seres… cuyo propósito es desgraciarle la vida a los demás.

A mí me lo hicieron.

Y no me gustaría que otra persona pase por lo que yo he pasado para llegar hasta este punto.

La muerte.

Todo comenzó por mi odio al ser que me arrebataría la felicidad en mi infancia.

Un demonio.

Y uno no cualquiera...

Era un Rey Demonio.

Un Maou.

Por aquel ser...odiaría a los demonios por el resto de mis días.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh**

 **Ocho años atrás**

* * *

Pipipi

El despertador sonaba fuertemente en la cómoda ubicado a lado de la cama , donde un pequeño niño de cabello castaño despertaba por el ruido hecho por el aparato.

—Uh. —sus ojos color miel vieron que era la hora de desayunar, así que rápidamente salió de sus mantas, se cambió de ropa y fue corriendo al comedor, donde se encontraba su madre sirviendo la comida y su padre leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

—Oh, Issei, cariño, buenos días. — saludo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.—prepárate rápido que Shido-kun vendrá a jugar. —

El niño asintió felizmente, mientras se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a desayunar, mas rápido de lo usual, ya que venía su mejor amigo a su casa. Aunque claro, disfrutando del delicioso alimento que su madre le había preparado.

— Issei, si es posible, vayan a jugar afuera...la última vez en su duelo de espadas, rompieron un jarrón muy costoso-.— el niño trago fuerte su alimento...si era cierto que la última vez que vino Shido-kun, habían tumbado por accidente el jarrón mas valioso de la familia... — no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, así que solo manténganse alejados de la casa hasta que terminen sus juegos. ¿entendido? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—¡Si Otou-san! — respondió como todo un sargento.

—Jajajaja, así me gusta, mi hijo bien obediente. — despeinando el cabello de su hijo quien reía junto a su padre de manera fraternal.

 _Aquellos recuerdos jamás olvidaría el pequeño niño._

 _Sus días de paz...sus días en donde la inocencia aun perduraba en él._

DinDinDin

—Oh, Issei, de seguro es Shido-kun. — acabando lo que le quedaba de desayuno, el castaño, se apresuro a salir, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un abrazo y de su padre con una sonrisa.

 _El niño nunca pensó que sería la última vez que vería la sonrisa de sus padres vivos..._

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Castillo Lucifer**.

* * *

El inframundo era un lugar tranquilo.

Pacifico.

No había existido un conflicto hace mucho tiempo desde la Gran Guerra.

Y desde que los nuevos Maous habían tomado su título en el inframundo.

Uno de esos Maous, estaba sentado en su trono, leyendo los informes que le traían sus servidores diariamente.

Bostezó de aburrimiento.

No había nada nuevo.

Nada que hacer de interesante.

El hombre que poseía un cabello rojo carmesí, se dispuso a disfrutar de una de sus concubinas, dejando de lado los informes, y levantadose de su lujoso trono de Lucifer.

TocToc.

—.Señor Lucifer...lamento interrumpirle, un nuevo aviso se nos ha entregado.—Alzando su mirada azulada, vio como uno de sus servidores, entraba a la habitación, interrumpiéndolo con un nuevo informe ...maldiciendo, se acerco y tomo el papel con desgana y brusquedad.

Leyendo con una mirada aburrida, que lentamente se convirtió en una lectura profunda, el Maou arqueo una ceja.

—¿Están seguros de esto? — dijo con una voz ronca.

—Sí, Señor Sirzechs...no hay duda, el niño humano, Issei Hyoudou, posee el Booster Gear, aparte, uno de nuestros informantes nos ha comunicado que la familia del chico está relacionada con la iglesia. — mostrando una foto de la familia al frente de una iglesia acompañados de otras personas en la foto.

—¡Maldita sea!

El demonio pelirrojo al ver esto, estalló en ira, dejando soltar un aura de color carmesí que se esparció por toda la habitación.

—¡Ese maldito de Michael quiere conseguir más poder del que ya tiene! Suficiente le he permitido al cielo hacer lo que se le venga en gana...¡Tú! —mirando con sus furiosos ojos carmesíes al pobre servidor asustado que temblaba del terror. — manda a una tropa de solados al mundo humano, quiero que ese niño y toda su familia desaparezcan del mapa. —

—P-p-pero Señor...¿no cree qué es muy exagerado? — el servidor, con sus piernas aún temblando, intento razonar con el Rey demonio, quien solo se acerco a él, lentamente, sin parar de mirarlo fijamente.

Glup

Ahora sabía que había cometido un error y muy probablemente ese error le traería la muerte.

Sus piernas le traicionaron, y en vez de echarse a correr, se derrumbo lamentablemente en el suelo de la habitación, cubriéndose con sus manos, intentando no ver la energía carmesí, que se acerba peligrosamente.

Plic.

—Yo soy tu señor...no me contradigas, no me respondas...solo haz lo que te ordene al pie de la letra ¿me escuchas?...porque si no lo haces, acabaras como esa pared de ahí...¿entendido? —susurró en su oído, demasiado cerca...sus gemidos de miedo se escaparon y las lágrimas de pánico aun recorrían su cara.

—S-si S-S-señor...lo que ordene al pie de la letra. — el pelirrojo solo asintió, y con eso abandonó la habitación.

— Por cierto, no les digas nada a Serafall, ni a ningún Maou que di esta orden. ¿me hago a entender?...¿Uh? —soltando una tenue risa al ver a su servidor, quien aún aterrado, miraba el agujero, en donde no hace mucho... existía una pared en esa parte de la habitación.

* * *

 _Siempre hay dos caras en una misma moneda._

 _Y Sirzechs Lucifer no era una excepción._

 _Aunque no me lo crean, aquel demonio no fue toda su vida así._

 _En el pasado, él también fue bueno...fue un hombre respetado entre su especie y fue visto como un héroe del inframundo._

 _La Casa Gremory no podía haber pedido un mejor heredero...y el inframundo un mejor gobernante._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando el mismo cielo...los mismos ángeles... le arrebataron lo que más apreciaba en esta vida..._

* * *

¡PAAAA!

—¿Uh? —la señora Hyodou, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada era abierta violentamente, dejando la ropa secándose, se dispuso a ver quien había entrado de manera tan brusca. —¿Ise, cariño, eres tú? —

Ojalá hubiera sido su hijo quien respondiera su pregunta...pero la dolorosa verdad es que la única respuesta que recibió fue la de una lanza de luz roja clavándose profundamente costado de su vientre.

El chillido de agonía de su mujer, hizo que el señor hyodou dejara su escritorio y corriera a ver qué pasó en la entrada de la casa.

Lastimosamente solo aumentaron los gritos de agonía y se perdieron las vidas de dos personas muy importantes para un niño.

* * *

Ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo, en el horizonte se veía como el sol se perdía lentamente y marcaba las dos siluetas de un niño de pelo castaño y otra que era un "niño" de pelo anaranjado.

—Ne, Ise-kun...¿de verdad me vas a extrañar? —le preguntaba un "chico" de cabello anaranjado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Por supuesto Shido-kun! — la mirada miel del chico no se separaba de los ojos violetas de su amigo, sonrojándolo a gran medida. —Nos mandaremos cartas a partir de que llegues allá...no nos dejáremos de ver por nada del mundo. —sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos violetas del niño brillaron por un minuto, para después asentir sonrojado.

Ambos prometieron escribirse y no olvidarse del otro...

Lástima que solo uno de los dos cumpliría esa promesa.

* * *

Issei caminaba en dirección a su casa, después de despedirse de su amigo que se mudaría a Inglaterra junto con sus padres y no lo volvería a ver por un largo período de tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sintió un escalofrió en la nuca. Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que no entrara y que retrocediera.

Era de noche...pero aun así veía con claridad como la puerta de su casa se encontraba destrozada desde afuera...

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza, corrió hacia adentro, sin importarle si había o no alguien, lo único que le importaba era ver si sus padres seguían adentro de la casa y si estaban a salvo de lo que fuese aquello que destrozo su puerta.

Ya adentro, vio con horror como todo estaba en pedazos...los sillones estaban quemados, las decoraciones esparcida por el suelo, junto a las fotos familiares que se mojaban con un líquido rojo...

Un momento.

Rojo.

El niño sintió náuseas, pero eso no le detuvo de seguir el recorrido de la sangre que llegaba hasta la otra parte de la sala.

Ahogó un grito de pánico.

Justo en aquella esquina, vio los cadáveres de sus padres y de como de ellos, nacía una gran piscina de sangre.

—Oka-san...Tou-san... — Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Se estaba ahogando, un dolor inexplicable, pero punzante nació en su pecho, comenzó a jadear en busca de aire.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y cayeron en la alfombra junto con el resto de su cuerpo que había perdido todo rastro de calor.

Los gritos no tardaron en venir.

Cuando estaba a punto de correr en busca de ayuda, una mano le sostuvo la nuca bruscamente, enviándolo para atrás y golpeándose duro contra la pared.

Perdió la conciencia por unos segundos, sin embargo, su vista logró captar una gran cantidad de personas, con un uniforme escarlata y un emblema extraño en su espalda.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor agudo y presente en su pecho se lo impidió.

Uno de los individuos se le acerco, colocándole una lanza de luz roja muy cerca de su cuello.

Tan cerca que le estaba quemando.

—¿Tu eres Issei Hyoudou, verdad?...la imagen que nos entregaron no se equivoca... — el niño sentía terror, aún siendo de noche, la luna le brindaba la suficiente luz para que viera la cara del sujeto que tenia al frente...era extraña...sus orejas eran más grandes de lo usual y tenía unas expresiones faciales deformes.

Nunca en su vida vio a personas así.

Era extraño

Sentía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Sus padres...

Dios.

Sus padres...necesitaba ir donde alguien a pedir ayuda.

Sin embargo, no se espero que uno de esos extraños le clavara una lanza en su pierna izquierda.

El niño chilló de dolor.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte...eres un posible enemigo para nuestra facción, así que a orden del gran Señor Sirzechs Lucifer te eliminaremos de este mundo — volvió a clavarle la lanza en la otra pierna.

Esperen...

Acaba de decir Lucifer...

¿Un demonio?

—¡AHHHHH! — el niño se retorció y lloriqueaba del dolor. — ¡Oka-san, Tou-san! ¡Ayúdenme! — pedía en gritos a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, con la esperanza de que aún no estuvieran muertos.

Ellos debían estar vivos.

Nunca le abandonarían.

No dejarían a su hijo a manos de estos sujetos, ¿verdad?

Ellos siempre lo han protegido.

Siempre han estado ahí para él...no...no pueden irse así como así...no de esta manera.

No era justo.

—Gritas en vano niño...ellos nunca van a responder. — dijo uno de los demonios después de haberle dejado una gran cortada en el cuello. — pero no te preocupes...¡muy pronto te reunirás con ellos!. — exclamó, hundiendo nuevamente la lanza en el estomago del chico, logrando que este diera un grito ahogado por la sangre.

—Oka-san...Tou-san...no...no... — las lágrimas manchaban su rostro junto con la sangre. Se sentía patético, no pudo hacer nada por sus padres...no pudo salvarlos. — ...es mi culpa, es mi culpa — repetía. Si no fuera tan débil, podía haber corrido a buscar ayuda a tiempo.

Si no fuera tan débil sus padres no estuvieran muertos.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien...entonces culpa a la Scared Gear que Dios puso en ti. — y con aquella frase, daría su ultima estocada en el cuerpo del chico, precisamente, en el corazón.

No era su culpa.

¿Entonces de quién lo era.?

¿Dios?

 _Latido._

El dolor en el pecho fue creciendo.

De quién demonios era la maldita culpa.

 _Latido_

La culpa de que sus padres estén muertos.

La culpa de que vaya a morir de una manera inexplicable.

 _Latido._

El miedo a la muerte desapareció.

Y la ira se acumulaba.

Sus ojos se volvieron verdes brillosos.

—A órdenes del Señor Sirzechs Lucifer...¡muere! — y con eso la ira exploto.

—ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH — un fuerte estallido de energía, se liberó del cuerpo del niño, provocando que los demonios se fueran de un empujón hacia las paredes del lugar.

— ¿Pero qué demo— callándose al ver una ola de fuego llegar a su rostro. — Aggggggggggggghhhhhhh,¡ maldito bastardo ! — gruño, sosteniendo el lugar de la herida con sus manos.

—Arggggggghhhhhh— el niño lo ignoró, su cuerpo desprendía fuego por sí solo, su mano izquierda le ardía como los mil infiernos.

El resto de demonios, intentaron protegerse de las llamas, fallando miserablemente.

Issei seguía gritando, quería ver a su madre, quería ver a su padre.

Quería que ambos lo tranquilizaran, que calmaran el dolor en su brazo...

Quería que ambos no estuvieran muertos por su culpa.

Perdido en sus lamentos, el demonio herido gravemente, aprovecho la oportunidad para degollar al niño.

Con fuerza, empuño su lanza para acabar por una buena vez con el mocoso...

Plip.

Perdiendo la conciencia al ser golpeado en la nuca.

El niño poco a poco, perdía fuerzas, el llanto seso, y fuertemente agotado...dejó de retorcerse en el piso.

Todo eso fue presenciado por un joven de cabello negro, que sostenía una gran lanza en su espalda.

Las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar fuertemente...muy pronto también llegarían los bomberos...el fuego consumía todo a su paso, incluyendo los cuerpos de los demonios y los padres del niño.

— Increíble. —fueron las únicas palabras con las que podía describir el poder del niño. Tanto poder en un solo ser es un desperdicio...pensó.

Sin embargo, había que aprovechar esta oportunidad...

Con fuerza, cargo el cuerpo herido del muchacho que se desangraba a cada segundo...

 _Morirá pronto si no lo trato a tiempo...vamos...no hay tiempo que perder._

Y con eso, desaparecieron del lugar que sería una escena de masacre en la ciudad de Kuoh.

* * *

 _*Incendio en la parte baja de Kuoh._

 _Hasta ahora están los restos de una pareja de esposos... el cuerpo de su hijo no se ha encontrado._

 _Repito, el cuerpo no se ha encontrado._

 _Posiblemente fallecido en el incendio._

 _Repito, Posiblemente fallecido.*_

* * *

El dolor en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo despertar nuevamente...

Se hallaba en una cama de un cuarto ajeno...vivo...sin piernas...sin familia...pero vivo...

Los recuerdos aquella noche volvieron en sus sueños.

Hace una semana había llegado a las instalaciones de la "Brigada del Kaos"

Cao Cao, el sujeto que lo había salvado de cremarse le había explicado que este era su nuevo hogar. Claro...eso si deseaba quedarse, si no, podía irse cuando quisiera...lo cual era algo imposible porque sus piernas habían sido inservibles y amputadas después de que aquellos malditos demonios le clavaran aquellas lanzas de mierda.

Había entrado en shock.

El dolor fue demasiado y la confusión también.

Le habían explicado del mundo sobrenatural, de los ángeles, caídos, y _demonios._

Le explicó que querían los demonios de él aquella noche...y porque representaba un peligro.

Ahora lo sabía todo.

Cuando Cao Cao, terminó por explicarle su situación, se retiro. Dejándole llorar a su gusto.

En aquellos llantos, juro vengarse.

No sabía la ubicación, ni que hacia el miserable que le había quitado a sus padres.

Pero si tenía un rostro y un nombre.

 _— El hombre que ordeno tu ejecución y la de tu familia fue Sirzech Lucifer...pero antes solía tener el apellido Gremory—le dijo Cao Cao mientras le entregaba una foto de un pelirrojo, que quedaría grabada con repudio en la mente de Issei por toda su vida._

Gremory...

¡Gremory!

Estaba decidido.

Ya no podía volver a su vida pacífica.

La muerte de sus padres solo significaba su propia muerte.

Debía vengarlos.

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos.

No pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Maldición. — el castaño miro con desprecio el vacio que se hallaba en aquel lugar donde debían estar sus piernas... —Cuando las recuperé iré a por ti...Sirzechs Gremory...Lo juro...yo...yo...¡El Emperador Dragón Rojo te hare pagar !¡Vengare sus vidas! ¡LO JURO GREMORY!¡No descansaré hasta ver tu cabeza del color de tu cabello!" —

Y así comenzó.

Mi profundo odio hacia los demonios.

 _Mi venganza contra Gremory._

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Bueno, esta idea fue hecha por un escritor hace varios años atrás, la verdad no se que paso con aquel escritor, ni con la historia (que fue eliminada)pero esta historia fue una de las primeras en tener un hate a gremory. Pero a mi me habia encantado porque issei odiaba a los Gremory por Sirzech, y no por rias que lo engaña como dos veces en cada capitulo :v**

 **Aclaro que no todo sera como lo dejo el anterior escritor, ya que tengo mi propia versión.**

 **Dejando en claro eso, pasemos a otra parte... los que esperan lost memories, no esperen nada. No he decidido que hacer con la historia que había abandonado hace tiempo, la verdad tal vez hasta la ponga en adopción. La razón es porque me había quedado sin ideas y me aburria hacer otro hate a rias.**

 **Con el otro nuevo fic, Compañia DxD aun le debo un fic a good of hope, asi que muy pronto la actualizare. Por cierto, si lees esto godofhope...lo siento por demorarme.**

 **Bueno, sin mas me despido.**

 **Hasta el próximo siglo...nah, hasta cuando haya un nuevo feriado.**

 **Dejen sus ideas, comentarios, insultos y demá que los leeré con gusto. Voten si les gusto etc.**

 **Soy thegamedragon. Adiós.**


End file.
